Manipulation's Deceit
by Scyithe
Summary: The fight between the Heartless, Nobodies, and Sora is over. Or is it? Another battle comes. This time, people are not who they seem. This time, more pain will be endured, more tears will be shed, and blood will mingle with the dark, light, & twilight.
1. CH1: Of Shadows and Darkness

**Manipulation's Deceit**  


_CH1: Of the Shadows and Darkness_

The bleak darkness gradually began to depart, giving way to the argent rays of the sun as it began to rise. Golden streams of sunlight beamed down on the beige sand, casting warm glows. Light enveloped the foliage and scenery of the island, marking the dawn of a new day. The waves of the glimmering ocean lapped gently at the beach, crooning softly in quiet whooshes of sound.

And all this while, a solitary figure sat on the curved trunk of a paopu tree.

Solemn cobalt orbs gazed out towards the rippling ocean. The wind blew by, tousling chocolate-brown spikes of hair and caressing a lightly tanned face.

Quiet words poured past parted lips.

"I guess everything has calmed down here again."

A soft grin formed on his lips.

Getting to his feet, the brunette jumped down from the trunk and landed perfectly on the ground with strong legs. He turned and began to cross the bridge connecting the small split of land to the main mass of the lone, isolated island, separated from the cluster of other islands in the distance.

When he reached the main land of the island and walked to the only dock there, he took great notice that another boat was present.

"Sora!"

He turned his head and gazed in the direction the voice had come from. Forward stepped his platinum haired friend. "Hey, Riku," he answered casually, grinning at his beryl-eyed companion.

"You know," Riku began, "you've been coming here a lot earlier than usual. Something wrong?"

"No," answered Sora, but something still nagged at him in his mind. "Well, actually, you _could_ say there is…"

Riku shifted his stare from the horizon and turned to him. "Which is…?"

"I had this weird dream a while ago—" he started, only to be interrupted by a snort from Riku.

"Sora, you always have dreams. Remember? Last time, you had one about Kairi."

Sora coughed and turned a rather deep shade of red. "—Anyway, as I was saying, I had this weird dream. This person in a black cloak kept on telling me that "the time has come" and that "old will be given to the new" and "new will be split to return the old". I don't understand what's happening to me, or those words."

Riku's eyes widened. "Black cloak?" he questioned in disbelief. "You don't mean…"

"…Xemnas?" they finished in unison.

Sora then remembered something that contradicted that and sighed with relief. "Their voice didn't sound like Xemnas' though… it sounded different. I couldn't tell if it was a boy or a girl."

Riku shook his head. "Maybe you're just thinking too much."

Sora merely shrugged in response. "Maybe."

The two turned back to the ocean and watched as the aqua liquid sloshed to and fro, back and forth in silence.

Several seconds—or minutes, or perhaps even hours—passed when a voice called out both of their names.

"Sora! Riku!"

They both turned to see Kairi. Following her was little Faeyt, just barely twelve-years old. She was just as small and quiet as usual, and as usual, she clutched her notebook and pen in her small hands.

Sora usually barely remembered how they met, but at the very moment, he could recall it freshly in his mind. Both of their parents—or, to put it in a more specific way, both their mothers—had known each other for a very long time. However, due to the fact that Faeyt's mother had lived in a different island at the time and was very busy, they could not keep in touch with one another. Several years later, she moved to their island, taking Faeyt along with her. And naturally, they magically began conversing with one another everyday and soon introduced Sora and Faeyt to each other.

Faeyt was a normally quiet girl who never did have much to say. Whether she had questions or complaints, she kept silent. Sora knew, from months of knowing her now, that she would entertain herself by writing in her notebook. She took the thing everywhere with her as though it were glued to her.

Like today.

As Kairi strode over with a bright smile and a cheerful greeting of, "Hey guys", Faeyt offered that faint smile of hers and murmured a quiet, "Hi."

Sora regarded them with a grin while Riku did with a small smirk. Together, they chorused, "Hey!"

"Stalking Kairi again like a baby duckling, huh, Faeyt?" asked Riku, grinning lightly. Kairi sighed while Faeyt shook her head and answered, "No. I was just talking with her."

And that was how their days normally began, simply with meeting each other at the island. They would then chat for some time and play games. After all, they weren't _too_ old for games now.

Sora still challenged Riku to those daily sparring practices. Kairi was still always the referee. Faeyt would merely sit on the paopu tree's trunk and write in her notebook, completely disregarding them save for an occasional glance at their duel and a periodical smile.

Sometimes, she just seemed more mature than them.

And they would occupy themselves with those games until it became late, and they would go home.

But today, the whole procedure ended differently.

* * *

The clang of wooden swords striking together echoed throughout the atmosphere. 

Sora narrowly avoided Riku's swipe, and countered with a twirling swing of his own. This attempt was swift.

It was definitely swift enough.

Swift enough to send Riku stumbling backwards.

"You're getting faster now," he called out as he panted. Sora sent his cheesy trademark grin at him.

"Or maybe you're just getting too slow, Riku!" he called out, diving forward for another strike. He had become increasingly faster on his feet since the whole Heartless incident had occurred.

"I doubt that, Sora!"

The clanging sounded again repeatedly. From the safety of the paopu tree, Kairi and Faeyt observed the battle. "They really have been getting better, haven't they?" asked Kairi, smiling. Faeyt's lips quirked into a common, faint smile.

"Mm-hm," she said. Her ebony-black hair fluttered in the passing breeze. Silver eyes flickered to fix onto Sora and Riku's rapidly moving forms. Shifting her notebook, she flipped to a new page and continued writing in silence, pen dancing quickly across the lined paper.

With a final clack, Sora and Riku dropped their swords and leaned, breathing heavily, against the trunks of palm trees near them.

"Draw."

Kairi hopped down from the paopu tree and strode over to Sora and Riku. "Yup. It's a draw," she announced, clasping her hands together behind her back. She glanced toward the horizon. "The sun is setting. You guys want to go home now?"

"Kind of," yawned Sora, plopping down on the ground. "That was tiring."

"Sora, you're such a lazy bum," sighed Kairi. At this, Riku chuckled.

Faeyt closed her notebook, hopped off the tree, and walked to them. "Sora, did you have any dreams recently?" she asked in an expectant tone.

"Yeah. How did you know?" the brunette asked her.

Faeyt did not answer his question. Rather, she asked instead, "What was it about?" Sora told her, and afterwards, she nodded and left.

"Faeyt's weird," said Sora, staring after the twelve-year old's retreating back.

"Personally, I think she's just a little gullible, that's all," Kairi commented. "Well, she _did_ believe our story about visiting other worlds…"

Riku shrugged. "Possibly."

Sora gazed towards the descending sun. "Let's just go home now." A weird sensation swam in his stomach. His insides churned with unease.

"Y—"

And Sora's internal alarm system was correct.

Something _was_ happening.

The sky was blackening, and the sun seemed to completely fade away.

And it wasn't because it was supposed to be setting.

The silhouettes of objects around them swam around the ground. Abruptly, in unison, dozens of black claws rose from the ground, followed by the rest of the length of their arms. It was like buried corpses were rising from their graves.

And it was a terrifying sight indeed.

Sora swallowed the three of them instinctively stepped back. However, the move proved useless. There were more hands behind them.

Pausing for several seconds, the hands then flew into the air, followed by shadows, and the darkness shifted slightly. Then they saw them.

The shadows they saw at the moment appeared downright horrendous. They may have been drenched from head to toe in the darkness shade of black—much like Heartless—but they seemed much, _much_ worse. Alabaster-white fangs poked out of what appeared to be moist, blood red lips. The rancid, metallic scents of blood and death floated through the air. Bulbous, neon orbs that seemed like eyes of the dead peered out at them. The creatures had bodies that seemed stiff with no movement and nimble with agility at the same time, but deadly nevertheless.

Accompanying them was the shelter of the "night".

Immobile with fear, Sora, Riku, and Kairi could only stare in horror at the sea of glowing yellow and invisible black around them. Then, their surroundings flickered and all of the creatures were gone. They were safe.

_Wrong._

Their surroundings flickered again and then, eager claws reached toward them. All they felt next was the numb, but acute feeling of _pain._

_Pain._

_Just pain._

_Agonizing, painful pain._

_PAIN._

Terrible, strangled screams tore out of the three adolescents' open mouths as all the pain seemed to surge forward at them like a never-ending cataract. It was just terrible, just so terrible they could think of nothing.

Absolutely _nothing._

_Nothing except the pain._

Their blood seemed to pour out of their bodies because of those grotesque creatures as they struck, clawing like there was no tomorrow.

All they felt was the pain before all went black.

_Crimson had mingled with the dark that night._

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

I don't feel content with my writing. I have this weird feeling that it was probably eliciting cries of, "Yeah, I know _already!_" or "Okay, I _know_ they're in pain!" or something similar.

I'm sorry if you didn't want them to go through _that_ much pain either. But I'll leave it at that.

As for Faeyt, don't start thinking that I made her leave because I didn't want her to get hurt. That is a big no-no. I care about my characters because they are important for the story, but I wouldn't do _that_. She leaves because she needs to be at a certain place. End of story. If you're also wondering why I gave so much information on her, it was for the sake of knowing where the heck she came from. End of story as well.

Don't worry, there will be more original characters... but I'll try my best not to make them Mary-Sues, Gary-Stus, etc.

Anyway, thank you for reading the first chapter of "Manipulation's Deceit". Please review if desired.


	2. CH2: Of Hatred and Sorrow

**Manipulation's Deceit**  
_CH2: Of Hatred and Sorrow_

"It hurts so much…"

Trembles racked a shivering body stained with red. He raised his hands to his face, staring in disbelief at them with scared azure eyes. They too were stained with red. They were coated in his own _blood_.

At that thought, a noticeable shudder ran through his body.

Then, as he lifted his gaze, he saw that, to his relief, his friend was there too. "Kairi!" he cried out in jovial tones. "You're here!"

She turned to face him, but he was greeted with an unexpected sight.

Kairi's eyes held so much _hatred_. Hatred towards _him_.

"K-Kairi?"

She sneered at him, sapphire-blue eyes narrowing in a hateful glare.

"Oh? Is this the reason why you want me here? So you can watch my pain and laugh, then hope for me to writhe at your feet?" Her sneer widened. "Heh. And I _trusted _you too, Sora. I never should have. You're _pathetic_."

Poor Sora stared in shock at her.

"Kairi…" he whispered. "That's not it. I… I… that just… that isn't it…" He was at a total loss for words.

"Shut it!" she screamed, causing Sora to cringe. "I bet that all you want… all you want…" She paused, glare intensifying.

"All you want is to see us in pain!"

"No, that's not it! Kairi—"

"You probably just want to see us in pain and _laugh!_"

And with that and one last glare, Kairi turned her heel and was swept away into the shadows of the darkness, fading away.

Maybe to never come back.

Then Sora saw Riku.

With a pleading gaze, Sora turned to the older boy. But he held hatred and malice in his once calm, collected aqua orbs too.

"Riku…" whispered Sora, staring at the taller male with an expression holding a mixture of desperation and hope. But the little hope he held was soon shattered to fractured pieces.

"Sora," spat Riku, sneering at him, just as Kairi had done. His pupils dilated as he glowered at the younger boy.

Sora cringed.

He hated how Riku's eyes narrowed to slits in pure hate and disgust.

"You know what… I hate you!" the silver-haired male cried, fists clenching at his sides. Riku's knuckles seemed to turn pure white because of how hard he clenched them.

"No! Riku, please, tell me you don't mean that…" he said in return, his pleading stare meeting with his friend's. Supposed friend, that is.

"Heh," breathed Riku, leering derisively at the brunette. "Yeah, _right_." The word was said sarcastically, stressed so it would make an even greater point.

"Huh?" said Sora, blinking in befuddlement and confusion. "What?" He refused to believe what Riku was saying.

"Kairi _was_ right," hissed Riku, letting his slim fingers curl even more tightly into a fist.

"No! I'm your _best_ friend! We're _all_ best friends! I would _never_ do something like that to you guys!"

"_LIES!_"

The words were shouted in an anguished roar of hate, desperation, and confusion. So many emotions had been held in every single one of his words. Each one. _Each and every one said_. Sora opened his mouth to protest,, despite all the pain he felt, physical—and mental—and all the feelings and emotions in the dull atmosphere. The horrible feeling that seized at his heart worsened at every passing second.

"They aren't!" he cried.

This time, Sora glared at Riku, trying to understand _why_ he and Kairi were acting this way. Why would they ever think of such things?

Riku merely intensified his glower, still staring with malice and hate at Sora. "Then explain to me why…" He paused to breathe, inhaling and then speaking.

"If that's the case, then why didn't you help us?"

Riku's voice was slowly gaining volume until he seemed almost hysterical. It seemed as though he were holding back sobs.

Sora opened his mouth to prove that wrong, but closed it again when he realized that it could have been right. It couldn't be… That's was insane…

…_Impossible._

He shuddered at the thought, weaving through his latest memories to prove it wrong. He had to. He _had_ to prove it wrong. Riku couldn't be right. He would _never_ do such a thing… _right?_ Sora swallowed, his thoughts swimming sickeningly through his mind like melted marshmallows—mushy and unappealing. There was absolutely _no way_ Riku was right. _Sora_ was right. He knew he'd _never_ do such a thing. Never… never… never… right? And yet…

Something deep down inside of him murmured that Riku was right.

While he was wrong.

Sora shook his head in disbelief, forcing those thoughts out of his head. There was no way—_no_ way…

_NO WAY._

Sora closed his eyes shut tightly, his own fists clenching at his sides. Swallowing, the teenager bit his lip nervously.

"Are you done being lost in your own world, _Sora?_" came a prickling at his ears. The brunette opened his eyes and gazed into Riku's emerald-green ones.

And he literally exploded.

"Yes, I'm done! And I _told_ you, Riku," he shouted, "I would _never_ just desert you and Kairi like that! We're all best friends! Riku, why can't you and Kairi just believe me?"

"Because you're lying," Riku stated blandly. The intensity of his gaze did not waver, but only strengthened. He raised his voice. "You didn't even _try_ to save us from those monsters!"

That did it.

The words clunked into Sora's mind, resonating derisively no matter how hard he tried to stifle them. Tears began to form in his eyes until he closed them to hold them back. But when he next opened his azure eyes, they streamed forward freely like two unstoppable cataracts.

Maybe he was just someone who couldn't be trusted. Maybe… maybe…

Maybe he was just useless after all.

Hesitantly, Sora raised his eyes and stared at Riku. He watched as his best friend slowly faded from view and into the darkness as well.

Sniffing, the fifteen-year old clung to himself, trembling.

He was completely useless _after all._

* * *

Leon couldn't help but momentarily shoot a look of slight worry at the struggling boy he carried in his arms. The boy was most definitely unconscious, but he appeared to be having a nightmare. From the way he thrashed so wildly and from the way he was crying and muttering things, it was obvious. It even worried him. But what had surprised him most was that he was seeing a _very_ familiar person. 

Running beside him was Cloud, looking as stoic as ever, but yes, Leon could tell that he was worried too. After all, the state they had found Sora in…

At the mere thought, Leon mentally shuddered despite the fact he was usually very stoic as well.

The state they _had_ found Sora in…

The poor brunette had so many wounds, and some were still bleeding, even at the very second. Bruises ran up the length of his arms, with deep gashes visible as well. Some minor, but still painful-looking slits were apparent on sections of his face and even his neck. His clothes were torn, hanging onto him in mere tatters.

Sora's lips curved into a frown as another wave of fresh, sad tears fell from his closed eyes.

The boy was clearly still suffering. It was so evident.

Leon continued through the town, running at top speed with Cloud by his side, fighting of Heartless that dared to approach them. The gray-eyed man spared another glance at Sora to check up on him.

Whatever the brunette was dreaming about was tormenting him _way _too much to be an ordinary one. As Leon recalled Sora's appearance of when they first found him, without a second glance, he could feel himself grimace at the pain Sora might have just endured.

The sight of the door leading into Merlin's house was a very soothing one. Leon hastened to get there as soon as he spotted it, and then sharply rapped on the door. A string of curses floated out from inside, followed by some shrieks, crashes, and more swearing. The two males waited impatiently for someone to open the door when a slightly muffled voice said cheerfully, "Just a sec!"

Leon's eyes narrowed in a stern glare before annoyance swept forward. With ease, he kicked the door down and stepped in, placing the frowning Sora on the only bed in the tiny house.

"You know, that's the tenth time you knocked the door down this week," began Yuffie grumpily. Immediately, Cid spun around from facing the computer and absolutely glowered at Leon and Cloud.

"You fuckin' bastards!" shouted the former air pilot, staring with a disgruntled look at the fallen door. "Now I need to fix the fuckin' door again!"

Leon and Cloud, who were very accustomed to Cid's constant swearing, did not do so much as blink _or_ flinch.

Then suddenly, it was as though Yuffie and Cid noticed Sora.

"Oh my god! What happened—"

"Holy shit! When the fuck did _he_ get here? How the _hell_ did he end up like _that?"_

They both gawked at Sora as though he were an alien. Leon went on with explaining how he had found Sora.

But in his own world of dreams, Sora's mind was plagued with nightmares as he tossed and turned in the bed, clearly distressed.

And another tear fell from his closed eyes.

* * *

**_Author's Notes:_**

There I go again...

I'm sorry if this chapter wasn't particularly good. But I needed to put this one in, because it imporant... well, a little, but I still need it in here. And do not mind Cid's swearing. I heard that he curses a LOT in the Final Fantasy VII Advent Children movie. So, here, he shall curse too!

Anyway, Sora will recover. Don't maul me for that. This _is_ a little bit of an angst story as well. I'm not that good of a writer, so don't blame me if the story doesn't turn out too good.

Feel free to review if desired. If there are any errors, whether they are spelling, grammer, plot—tell me.


End file.
